Defying Gravity  KND style
by craneX
Summary: ONE SHOT SONG FIC: What happened between Abby and Cree just before Cree turned against the KND. Cree wanted to go her no one supported except her sister.


RANDOM ONE-SHOT

"Why Cree? Why?! Why couldn't you just stayed calm for once. Instead of blowing of the handle!" young eight year old asked her older twelve year old sister who was standing near the edge of their bed.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever!" with that Abby pushed her sister against the wall but Cree quickly countered it and had her sister against the wall with Abby flat on it.

" I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission. To feed your own ambition." She told Abby but loosen her grip so that her sister could get up slowly.

"So though I can't imagine how. I hope you're happy right now." They sang together as both of them were on the brink of tears.

"Cree, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:" Abby looked Cree's hazelnut eyes, "You can still be with KND. What you've worked and waited for; you can have all you ever wanted." Abby ran and embraced Cree in a hug.

" I know Abs…" as she stroked her little sister hair. "But I don't want it. No – I can't want it anymore."

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through of playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts; Close my eyes and leap!" Cree hugged her sister back but then slowly pushed her away from her. "It's time to try Defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. And you can't pull me down." Swiftly she grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes into it.

Seeing this Abigail quickly grabbed the bag and said " Can't I make you understand. You're having delusions of grandeur." Some tears escaped her eyes; Cree quickly wiped them away while slowly trying to loosen Abby's grip on her bag she sang; " I'm through accepting limits. 'Cuz someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change. But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love. I guess I've lost." She inferred to Maurice knowing that he already had feelings for her sister and not for Cree. "Well, if that's love, it comes at much to high a cause. I'd sooner buy; defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye. I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down:" However; Cree caught a picture of both of them together; it was when Abs had her first join her sector.

"Abby – come with me. Think of what we could together."

"Unlimited. Together we'll unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team"

"Dreams, the way we planned em' . If we work in tadem" Abigail herself found her thinking.

"There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity. With you and I defying gravity."

"They'll never bring us down." Cree said; " So are you coming?" She asked as she opened their bedroom window. They both stared at each other and finally young Abigail made her choice and she took a step back then sang; "I hope you're happy. Now you're choosing this."

Cree smiled and said; " You too. I hope it brings you bliss"

"I really hope you get it. And you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy , sis" they sang to each other. Cree stepped away from the window and gave the a laast hug to her loving sister. "So if you care to find me. Look to the western side! As someone told me lately: 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!' "

Then she whispered to herself; "And if I'm flying solo, At least I'm flying free"

"Abigail; To those who'd ground me; Take a message back from me Tell them how I am Defying gravity I'm flying high Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Cleveland. No Kid that there is or was; Is ever gonna bring me down!" Cree said to Abigail. Then they heard a blast in the ; Cree quickly turned towards the window and Abigail whispered; "I hope you're happy."

"Look at her, she's a traitor. Get her!" some KND operatives but they were lead by her crush; Maurice. She quickly jumped out the window and landed cleanly on her feet.

"No one mourns a traitor. So we've got to bring her down!"


End file.
